Emerald Eyes, Sapphire Skys
by FireGoddess3
Summary: The last part of the ADHC trilogy. Read that and Lost Sapphires first. UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT!!!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) HIYA PEOPLE!! I'm glad to be back and finally able to put my ideas on the computer. I'm using a new Microsoft Works thing, so, if this looks different or something, that's why. Maybe it'll actually let me italicize. Okay, anyways…ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own HP or the series. If I did, I think I'd buy a Jacuzzi…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry poked his head out of the compartment, to see Hermione and Ginny giggling in the hallway, Hermione's Head Girl badge flashing.   
  
"Hey!" He yelled, calling for attention. They stopped talking. "What?" Ginny asked, poking Hermione's side, to keep the Head Girl from laughing out loud.  
  
"Where's Kittie?"  
  
They exchanged looks. "Celebrating her last year of Hogwarts?" Hermione said, fighting to keep the smile off her face. Harry paled.   
  
"What is she doing?!"  
  
The girls were saved from answering, as a pink-faced Kittie tore down the hall, Pansy at her heels.   
  
"YOU LITTLE SNIPE! TURN MY HAIR BACK!" Pansy screeched. Kittie slid behind Harry, who had just noticed that the Slytherin girl's hair was a bright purple.   
  
Harry glared over his shoulder at Kittie, as she crouched behind him, her wand out, and laughing so hard, that she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Parkinson! What are you doing?!" A deep voice demanded from behind Ginny. She screamed and spun around. "Draco! Don't do that!"  
  
Arching a blonde eyebrow he turned to Pansy. She scowled. "What does it look like I'm doing?! LOOK AT MY HAIR!!" She wailed. Hermione pretended to be interested in her shoes. As Head Girl, it was her duty to punish Kittie for pulling this, but she didn't have to do anything if she didn't see it…  
  
Harry sighed, pulled out his wand and muttered the counter curse. Pansy glared over his shoulder at Kittie, and chased her around him. Kittie squealed and ran into the compartment, slamming the door behind her, making it crash on Pansy's nose.  
  
"SILCIA!!" She wailed again, holding her nose to try to keep the blood from spilling on her robes. Pansy ran down the hallway, her nose tilted up, to the bathrooms. Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter. Draco gave an amused chuckle.   
  
"What's the matter, Potter?" He smirked.  
  
Harry glared. "That was completely uncalled for…"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry." Ron said, coming out of the compartment Kittie had run into. Harry could still hear her laughing insanely inside. "We're going home…for good. Let her have her fun."  
  
Harry grumbled, walked in the compartment and flopped in the seat in front of her. She stopped laughing. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You're a disgrace to all seventh years. And you're a Prefect!"  
  
Kittie broke into a large grin, already used to his complaints.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. It's not like I can get points taken off…"  
  
Harry snorted. Ron walked back in, Hermione following, rolling her eyes as the Weasley strutted. Ginny hooked her foot around her brothers' ankle and pulled it out from under him, sending him sprawling on the floor.   
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"Whoa, Ron." She smirked, reminding Harry of Draco. "You're pretty uncoordinated for a Head Boy…"  
  
Ron stood up, adjusting his badge. How the Weasley made Head Boy was a mystery to Harry.   
  
Kittie snickered and exchanged a high five with Ginny. Hermione brushed off Ron's shoulder and gave him a small peck on the tip of his nose.  
  
They had somehow gotten together again, after the two of them were named Head Boy and Girl. Though they still constantly fought, Harry was already planning on writing his best man's speech.  
  
Draco flopped boredly in the seat next to Ginny. She gave him a small poke and he leaned his head on her shoulder. Harry sighed and stood up. "I'm going to change. I don't think Vernon will be too happy to see me in my school robes…"  
  
Kittie gave him a wink, as he left and he felt his face heat. He hated when she did that. As he finished getting dressed in an empty compartment, he stepped out and collided with Ananda, who was going into her fourth year.   
  
"Harry! I was just looking for you!"  
  
Harry blinked. "You were? Why?"  
  
Her heart-shaped face heated up. "My-my cousin is coming to Hogwarts for her first year next semester. She's terribly angry that you'll have graduated by the time she gets here…I was wondering. Could you…er…could you sign this for her?" She asked, thrusting a picture in his hands. Harry looked down at it and a small smile twitched.   
  
The photogenic Harry was shifting nervously, obviously fighting his shy urge to run. He looked back down to Ananda, who was shyly waiting his answer.  
  
"Um…I guess I can…"  
  
Ananda had just happily handed him a quill when Kittie stepped out of the compartment she narrowed her eyes as Harry signed the photo.   
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie stepped out of the compartment as Ron and Hermione began squabbling, and Draco fell asleep on Ginny's shoulder. She looked down the hall and stopped, watching Harry sign Ananda's picture.   
  
"What are you doing?" She growled, standing in front of him.   
  
"Oh, this, I was just signing it for Ananda's cousin…"   
  
Kittie glared. "Really? That's not what it looks like. It sort of looks like you were giving her an autograph, taking advantage of the 'Boy Who Saved' name. I thought you said you weren't!"  
  
Harry forgot about Ananda for the time being. "I'm not! I'm just…"  
  
Kittie waited for him to go on. This fight wasn't new. Kittie was usually the one to start it, mainly because she always caught him doing something that reminded her of Lockhart. Or, what Ron always complained about when Kittie asked. Harry obviously didn't see the point of going through it again.  
  
She turned on her heel and headed to the front of the train. Harry ran after her, dropping the photo and something fell out of his pocket.  
  
Ananda stooped to pick up the photo and the small blue box. She opened it and dropped it again in surprise, sending the golden ring scattering down the hall. She chased after it, picked it up, and ran her finger over the beautiful diamond in the center.   
  
Embarrassed and shocked, she put the ring back in the box and gaped at Harry's retreating back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kittie, listen to me!"  
  
Kittie stopped. "Fine."  
  
"Why'd you run?"   
  
"I didn't need to drag poor Ananda in it…Now, what was that all about?!"  
  
Harry clutched the stitch in his side. "I told you!"  
  
Kittie sighed. "I know you told me, but Harry, you were signing a picture of you! What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"You were supposed to believe me."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Kittie?" He cut her off. She blinked. "Wha-" She started as he fell to his knees. For a split second of panic, she thought he fractured something running or something, and fell to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head, roughly. "No. Kittie, stand up. It's not that."  
  
She frowned. "Then, what is it?" She asked, standing up again.  
  
Harry felt around in his pocket, his face rapidly going red. He cursed. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where's what?" She asked.   
  
Ananda ran up, and leaned on the wall. "Harry! You dropped something." She pressed a lumpy cloth in his hands. Giving him a wink, she turned and fled.  
  
Kittie frowned again. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't-" He stopped as his finger brushed a velvet box. "Oh."  
  
" 'Oh' ?"  
  
Sliding the cloth from the box, Harry held it up to Kittie. She froze.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"All students please put on your muggle clothing…We are arriving at Kings Cross. Thank you." A magical voice echoed through the corridor and compartments.   
  
Kittie sank down in front of him. "M-marry you? Harry, I can't!"  
  
Harry felt his stomach fall. "Why?"   
  
She gave him a wiry smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready. I kind of guessed that you were going to ask, but…"  
  
She trailed off and Harry looked down. "You read the stars."  
  
"No. Sometimes I do know how to use my common sense, Harry."  
  
He looked up. "So, do you know when-"  
  
"That's another thing…Harry, we should stop."  
  
"Stop?"  
  
"Stop seeing each other. We're going to get jobs, we're going to chase our dreams, and we can't go to out potential if we worry about ea-"  
  
"But, Kittie, my dreams involve you!"  
  
She sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Four years later…  
  
Harry yelped in surprise as someone jabbed him with their wand, levitating him in midair. Shaking away the last of his dream, he glared at Ron.  
  
" 'Morning, pal. You're late for work…I told them you were sick."  
  
Ron stood angrily, with his arms crossed over his work robes. Green, heavy robes with his hat tilted sideways on his head. "Get up!"  
  
"I'm up! Literally!" Harry yelled, still floating. He reached for his wand and got himself down. "…Is your dad terribly mad?"  
  
"No. Harry, he can never be mad at his best Auror. You know that. He even sent me over with Mum's chicken broth." He motioned to a bowl on the night stand.   
  
"So, I have the rest of the day off?"   
  
"Harry, you don't live with muggles anymore. Dad expects you as soon as you put the healing charm on you, or drink the potion in the broth."   
  
Harry groaned. "Fine, fine. I'm going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie glared at the boy who was gaping at her in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
She sighed, and continued to rub the oil on her feet. "I'm sliding down the banister. What does it look like?"  
  
"But-but, Ladies don't do that!"  
  
Kittie rolled her eyes and stood upright on the banister, clutching the gargoyle at the top of the stairs to keep her feet from sliding out from under her. She ignored the blonde boy and slid down the banisters, still standing. He ran down the stairs after her, as she hit the ground and slid on the polished floors, still standing.  
  
"Who are you?!" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Aren't you that woman who works for me?"  
  
She stopped. This wasn't a boy. This was her boss. She straightened up, and tried to keep on her oily feet.   
  
"I'm sorry Sir! I didn't recognize you!"  
  
David Bennington looked her over. "You have more spirit now than when I first hired you."  
  
Kittie felt her face heat up. Not sure what to say, she stammered, "I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You're the only person who worked for me in five years who didn't stammer when they first saw me. I've even had a few secretaries bow to me. What did you say your name was?"  
  
Kittie stared at David for a few seconds, surprised that he didn't even know who he hired. "Kittie Silcia."   
  
"Ah, yes. The elfish girl with the blue eyes. I hear the servants talking about you." He smirked.  
  
Kittie stared at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm assuming that you have nothing to do first thing in the morning, since the expedition doesn't leave for Egypt until next week? You're Raven Mortar's assistant, are you not?"  
  
Kittie nodded, mutely. David didn't seem surprised.  
  
"Then, do you care to accompany me to breakfast?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry waited until Hermione finished chewing him out before sliding behind his desk. She glared at him. "Well? What did I miss?"  
  
"You've been hit with a very important assignment and you tried to play sick! You're going to Egypt, Harry!"   
  
Harry snorted into his coffee. "Excuse me?!"  
  
"David Bennington has asked the Ministry to send in the best Aurors to anti-curse the tombs they're uncovering."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Who else is going?"  
  
"Ron, me, you, and Neville."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Even us secretaries are allowed to go to Egypt!" Hermione pouted. "Besides, I don't think Arthur wants his youngest son to go to a foreign country without his wife."  
  
"True. Why Neville?"  
  
"Neville's the only Auror who knows his plants. May I remind you that you couldn't tell the difference between poison ivy and paper?!"  
  
"Well, the paper was old! It looked like a leaf!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you're going."  
  
Harry grumbled as the door crashed open and a breathless red head stumbled in. "Harry! I just heard Dad telling Ron he was going to Egypt! Are you too?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I am." He muttered, kneading his temples. Ginny broke into an enormous grin. "I'm going with you."  
  
Hermione frowned. "But-"  
  
"Daddy said so. I'm knowledgeable in agriculture! I work in the Department of Ancient Ruins!"  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I suggest you pack. They're throwing a ball tomorrow night, in Bennington's mansion. To celebrate the finding of the tomb."  
  
"Did they say which tomb it was?" Ginny questioned, ecstatic. Hermione scanned a piece of parchment on her desk. "No…but it's obviously worth millions."  
  
"Of course." Harry scowled. "Would Bennington waste his valuable time with something that only cost a few thousand?"  
  
"You don't like him too much, do you?" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Of course not. The man's an insufferable idiot."  
  
Ginny giggled and took the parchment. She stopped. "True. But, this insufferable idiot is offering you a nice chunk of the reward."  
  
Harry snorted into his coffee for the second time. "You're joking. He's actually going to pay us?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Hermione sank down in a chair. "Wow. Secretaries too?"  
  
"Secretaries too."  
  
Harry frowned. "So, what's the background on the tomb?"  
  
Hermione snatched the parchment from Ginny. "Doesn't say. Just that it's very valuable. Never been touched before."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny squealed. "Draco's going to flip!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Of course he is. I suspect that he'll even pull strings to get into going too."  
  
Ginny squealed again and bolted out of the office. Harry groaned. "I don't need Ginny's boyfriend following us around, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know. But, Harry, there's little you can do about it. Draco has the Ministry in his hands. I give the credit to his father. If he wasn't in Azkaban."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think he's trying to be the new Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Arthur won't let that happen. I think he plans on holding that title until he dies."  
  
"As would I. But, Draco-"  
  
"Is only a Headmaster."  
  
Harry groaned again. "He'll find a way, Hermione."  
  
"Of course he will, but suck it up, Harry. At least he's tolerable."  
  
He scowled. "Send Bennington back an answer. I'm going to accept."  
  
She gave an enormous grin, and grabbed her quill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, I'm still not sure if the italized parts will show up. And I got the red squiggly marks under just about everything I typed! AARRGHHH. Yeah, it's annoying. How people use this without feeling stupid when it underlines 'het' when you meant to type 'the' is beyond me…Anyways, I hope that was satisfactory for the first chapter…REVIEW! 


	2. I will ruin you

A/N)………I officially hate my computer now. I started this chapter yesterday, and it was going excellent. I caught details and created a scene like I never did before. It was perfect. Then, for some strange and twisted reason, my computer decided to delete what I had, before I had a chance to save any of it. Yes, I am mad. Anyways, I'm going to try and remember what I wrote before and capture it again. Happy reading. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: MINE!! ALL MINE!! (If you believe that bull, I have a bridge to sell ya.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie poked her head in the darkened room. A shadow hovered in front of an enormous window that usually provided a beautiful view, had it not been for the moon and rain.  
  
"Come here, Silcia." The shadow didn't turn from the window for a few seconds. Kittie froze, and the woman glided to her. "I said, 'Come here'!" Her silky voice turning stony. Kittie jumped and threw her shoulders back, breezing in, determined to outdo this woman's elegance.   
  
"My dear, dear, Silcia." Raven Mortar drawled, putting her pale hands on Kittie's shoulders. Her silver eyes bore down on Kittie's for a moment before she spoke again. "I hear you've been quite busy."  
  
Kittie winced as she felt Raven's claw-like nails dig slightly into her skin. "Yes, I've been busy. With the discovery of this tomb, it's hard not to be." She gritted, with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. Raven let her go and snapped her fingers.  
  
The stone wall behind the enormous oak desk slid open, screeching slightly as stone rubbed on stone. Kittie casually rubbed her ear, managing from yelling out loud. Raven didn't wince and motioned for Kittie to sit in a stiff-backed chair in front of the roaring fireplace that stretched across the entire wall.  
  
Kittie maintained her gracefulness and slid into the seat, crossing her right ankle over her left. A house elf scrambled out of the hole behind the desk, as the wall stopped moving, revealing uneven and crudely cut stairs ascending upwards.  
  
The feminine elf bowed twice to Raven and waited until the tall woman sat in the chair opposite from Kittie. Keeping an excellent balance on the silver platter in her hands, the elf bowed to Kittie as well, and offered her the tea.  
  
Kittie realized with surprise that her hand was shaking slightly, as she took the small silver cup from the platter. Her other hand quickly joined it, and she put the cup in her lap, hoping the other woman didn't notice.   
  
Raven sipped on her tea and narrowed her eyes over the rim. "Silcia, why aren't you drinking?"  
  
Kittie swallowed and looked down at the swirling depths of the tea. "I'm not thirsty, thanks." She said, snapping her head back up.  
  
The taller woman in front of her put her cup on the dark wooden table to her right and folded her hands in her lap. "Silcia, I don't think you understood me when I asked if you were busy lately."  
  
Kittie's eyebrows furrowed. Raven never asked for anything. She demanded. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut and waited for Raven to continue.   
  
After a brief silence, she did. "I meant of the gossip I hear in the corridors of you and David Bennington."  
  
Another silence as Kittie studied Raven in shock. If she didn't know better, she'd had said that she heard a hint of jealousy in her employer's voice.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, seeing one of the most wealthy and successful men in the wizarding world is…inappropriate for someone in your stature."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kittie demanded. Raven put her hand up, as if that alone could stop the sudden offense Kittie took to the simple statement.  
  
"I mean, you should be spending your dinners and time with someone of your class. A servant, maybe?"  
  
Kittie bristled again. "I'm your assistant, not your slave. You have no right to tell me who to see." She growled, dropping all grace and respect from her voice. Raven chuckled.   
  
"Oh, but I do. Whatever the press writes about you comes back to me."  
  
Kittie stood up and smoothed out her robes. "I'm not taking this." She growled, and headed for the door.   
  
"Ms. Silcia." Raven said, suddenly Apparating in front of her, making her stumble back again. "If you walk out this door, I'll make sure you're ruined."  
  
Kittie brushed past her and pulled the door open before turning to her again. "What are you going to do? Fire me?" She retorted.  
  
It was Raven's turn to bristle. "To fire you would be getting on Bennington's worse side, since he's taken a fancy to you."  
  
"Then, take your best shot, because there's not much you can do." Kittie growled again, slamming the door behind her. Raven glared at the closed door for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Silcia." She hissed into the silence, ignoring the terrified whimpers of her house elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned. "Hermione! Stop it!"   
  
Hermione stopped plucking at his robes and blushed. "Sorry, Harry. But this is a big deal."  
  
"I noticed." Harry said, looking into one of the many mirrors in the receiving hall's walls. Neville pushed through the crowd and stopped, panting in front of Draco.  
  
"Longbottom, stop breathing on my robes."   
  
Ginny hit Draco and began plucking at Neville's robes. "Oh, Gin. Let him go." Ron grumbled, Apparating beside Harry.  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow and stopped trying to flatten his hair. Ginny grumbled, too, and took Draco's arm. The giant doors flew open, and more than one woman squealed in surprise.   
  
Harry gave his robes a last straightening and fell into the line behind Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Excuse me." A tall woman with piercing silver eyes and unnaturally black hair drawled beside him. "Do you mind escorting me inside? My date had to cancel." She batted her eyelashes.  
  
Harry nodded, and offered his arm, which the woman latched to automatically.   
  
"Um…So, what's your name?" Harry stuttered, as they slowly walked down the middle of the hall.   
  
"Raven Mortar. And I know who you are." She added, as Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself. He stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "Harry Potter, of course." She said, a little louder than necessary.  
  
A few people turned to them at the mention of his name and whispered. Harry felt his face heat up. "Yes." He choked, feeling people's eyes on him. He could have sworn he even heard a glass shatter somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped talking, and looked up at the stage in front, where three male dancers where spinning batons of fire in front of them. The batons seemed to be made of fire alone, and yet the dancers didn't wince. Raven chuckled.  
  
"Dragon tamers." She informed him. "Dragon tamers who know spells to reflect fire and can dance."  
  
Harry nodded, a little disappointed. It would have continued to be a fascinating performance, if Raven hadn't ruined it for him.   
  
When it was over, the crowd clapped politely and a blonde, tall, built man climbed on the stage. He grinned and waited for the crowd to slip into a respectful silence. Harry frowned.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked, Raven, since she seemed to know more about this place than he did.   
  
"That's David Bennington. He's the one paying you." She whispered with a sneer. Harry looked back up at him, quickly.  
  
Bennington's baby face broke into an even larger grin. "Welcome all!" He boomed.  
  
"This ball is held in celebration of finding The Tomb!" More applause. Bennington held his hands out for silence.   
  
"Now, I know you all are curious to know which tomb it is that we've uncovered…" The entire crowd suddenly leaned forward, slightly, in interest.  
  
"Truth be told…I don't know either."  
  
Whispers of surprise and complaints suddenly erupted and Harry pulled on Ron's robes in front of him. "We're going to be going into the middle of Egypt to protect people from something we know nothing of?!" He demanded.  
  
Ron shot him a look over his shoulder, reflecting his own uncertainty. Bennington tried to call for attention again. Raven sighed, as his attempts went unnoticed, and strode to the stage.  
  
A few silver sparks flew into the air and settled. Bennington shot her a look that could only be classified as a glare. He grumbled something to her, and she threw her shoulders back and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Harry frowned as Bennington began talking again.   
  
"I'm aware that everyone who's going with us tomorrow is a little…erm…surprised. But, be assured, that if it was dangerous or not worth our time, I'll still pay you in full."  
  
Harry scowled as the crowd clearly relaxed.   
  
"Now." Bennington said, the grin returning to his face. "Eat, drink, dance, talk, and be happy!" His voice boomed, followed by his chuckle.  
  
Harry watched as the crowd made their ways to tables and chairs, looking for a place to claim. Ginny yanked on Harry's robes and pulled him to a table next to the stage.  
  
Draco immediately slid into a chair, but the red-headed woman pulled him up again. "We're dancing. I hated standing so still, listening to that git talk. We're moving." He yelped and followed her. Harry chuckled and sat in the seat opposite of Hermione.  
  
"Harry…" She said. "Why don't you go ask a girl to dance. It looks a little…wrong, you sitting here with us like that. You look like a third wheel."  
  
Harry picked up a silk napkin and started playing with it, his old shyness returning. "But…"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Alright!" He jumped, and threw the napkin down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie watched as the people began to file in. Most of them had their arms hooked with another. David laughed from beside her. "I suggest you try to slide into the crowd. I can't show favoritism. Though, you'll stand out, anyways."   
  
She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he kissed her hand and she pushed through the crowd. She took a glass of wine from a passing waiter and sipped it. The evening already showed signs of being astonishingly boring, and Kittie only hoped she could drink enough wine that she'd be too trashed to tell the difference.   
  
She saw Raven's black hair through the crowd, on the arm of a man with chaotic dark hair and round glasses. She froze, and blinked, hoping the wine wasn't getting to her that quick. Raven grinned cheekily at him, even in his height and said, loudly, "Harry Potter."  
  
The coolness of the glass between her fingers was suddenly gone, and she was jolted back to reality when a house elf asked her to back up so it could clean the broken shreds of glass.  
  
She kept her eye on him through out David's speech. He looked increasingly annoyed. He was taller, and his hair stuck up even more than she remembered. Even from the distance, she could see his emerald eyes twinkling from behind his glasses.   
  
"Eat, drink, dance, talk, and be happy!"  
  
Kittie jumped, as he began to chuckle, and looked up in time to see David wink at her. She gave him a small smile and moved immediately to the waiter with the wine for another glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, I'm really going to have to move this along. The fifth book's coming out soon, so I'm going to spit these chapters out as soon as I finish them. This story is going to be a lot shorter…more like an epilogue. Anyhow, I'm on summer vacation (w00t! Go me!) and, I'm going to have to learn to use my time better. Review! 


	3. Do I Know You?

**IMPORTANT!! READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU GO ON!!**  
  
Firegoddess: I am unable to continue with this story, so I am giving it over to a friend of mine, Ravyn Nyte, to finish for me. I am going into 11th grade and now I have to think about my future, which means I wont be able to sit in front of a computer and write this story, no matter how much I love it. I have also lost my inspiration for this, so sorry guys. I will be helping Ravyn with it as much as she needs, and she will try to keep in character. I am truly grateful for all of your reviews and I hope you can give Ravyn the same enthusiasm you have given me. Love ya all, Flame  
  
Ravyn Nyte: I would like to say now that I kept telling our dear Flame that she HAD to post soon or people would have thought she died or something. But, now she says that she is giving it up and she asked if I wanted to continue it. I think you will like what I will do to it, because Flame said she was going to make this HUGE chapter the last. Of course, she had a bit done already, so I am just going to post what she had and go on from there.  
  
Disclaimer: Flame owns Kitty, Bennington, and Raven. JKR owns the rest of Harry Potter stuff. Ravyn owns nothing but a cardboard box.  
  
Emerald Eyes, Sapphire Skies  
  
Chapter 3: Do I Know you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jumped back, to avoid having his toes crushed, as a woman rushed past him, to meet Bennington. Scowling, he continued forward.  
  
He stopped at the closest girl, who's blood-red hair was spilling down her back, contrasting with her black dress. He looked around and noted that most girls were wearing masks. And from the back, he couldn't tell if she was. He didn't want to ask a girl with a mask, because it usually meant she had something to hide.  
  
As she downed another glass of wine, he tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around, narrowly missing hitting him with her hair. He froze. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered, trying to place her. "But do I know you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie felt her heart stop for a second, when she saw him, studying her face. She swallowed.  
  
"I don't think we-we have met." She squeaked, wondering why he didn't recognize her. He stared at her for a few more moments, and blinked, as if remembering he was still there.  
  
"Are you sure?" He pressed, leaning in closer, studying her. Kittie swallowed again and leaned away. "Are you contradicting me?"  
  
Harry jerked back in surprise. "Um.no." He remembered himself and bowed. "Would you dance with m-?" He started, but someone else's voice rang out.  
  
"Harry! *There* you are." Raven purred, latching onto his arm. Harry blinked and looked back at where the woman with the wine was standing before Raven interrupted him. She was gone.  
  
He frowned, and Raven leaned to him. "You must dance with me, Harry Potter." She grinned, pulling on his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie silently thanked Raven when she adverted Harry's attention. Taking the opportunity she ducked and ran outside. Once the moonlight was able to touch her skin, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
A blue mask was laying unguarded on the stone bench. Someone giggled in the bushes. Kittie rolled her eyes and took the mask, sliding it on her own face. Some balls never changed.  
  
She walked along the castle, eyeing the stone banister that made a wall about ten feet from the garden below it. Giving up fighting the childish urges that demanded to be acknowledged, she hitched the skirt of her dress above her ankles and climbed onto the rail. She kicked off her heels and walked along it, relishing on the cold stone beneath her feet.  
  
"Hey?" Kittie stopped and turned to the voice. Harry frowned. "Are you that woman that ran from me in there?"  
  
Kittie deepened her voice, disguising it. "Run from you? Why would I run from you?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Oh, stop it. I'm not completely daft. If you're going to change your identity, change your clothes at least." He growled, offended that she had insulted his intelligence.  
  
She continued to walk along the railing, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, keeping her eyes on her feet. Harry's curt tone softened.  
  
"So." He said, walking along beside her. "Why'd you run?"  
  
She still didn't look at him. "I didn't *run*.I just realized that you were talking to another woman, so I just.left."  
  
"You didn't really give me any time to recover."  
  
Kittie stopped and turned to him. "Recover?"  
  
"From you. I'm still wondering where I've met you before."  
  
Kittie was suddenly grateful for the mask that was covering her cheeks as they burned. "I've already told you.we've never met."  
  
Harry continued to watch her and she began to get uncomfortable under his gaze and she stumbled. Harry leapt forward and caught her hand. She caught her balance again and looked down at him, her cheeks burning even hotter.  
  
The second their hands touched, Kittie felt an old spark build between their hands. Harry must have felt it too, because he pressed his palm to hers, trying to pin the familiarity.  
  
"I *do* know you!" He said, in triumph. Kittie snatched her hand back.  
  
"I assure you-"  
  
"What's your name, then?"  
  
Kittie swallowed. She had hoped to avoid that question. She didn't need for him to know who she was. So, pretending to lose her balance, she fell over the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't know how it happened. One minute, the woman had her balance perfect on the ledge and the next, she was gone. He ran to the ledge, and looked over it, to see the woman pulling thorns out of her now-torn dress as she lay in a rose bush. Harry ran to the stone stairs and slid down the banisters, to her, as she stood up and inspected a few cuts on her legs.  
  
"Are you alright?!" He panted as he reached her. She didn't look up and nodded. "Fine.but I must go. I can't go back to the ball in a torn dress.now can I?"  
  
She looked up to give him a small grin and her mask tumbled off. She Apparated, but not before something white in her eye caught the moonlight.  
  
"Kittie!" Harry breathed, into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
